Caught In Between
by Mystery Girl 01
Summary: Attending Forks high separates Bella from her brother Jacob, but simultaneously lets her enter a new world away from being a Black. But when the truth is shown to her, which side should she choose? Vampires or werewolves. Is blood thicker than water?
1. Prologue

There would be no talking, no reasoning, I could do nothing but watch as my separate worlds collided together, causing destruction, heart ache and death in their paths. My heart belonged to both but the time had come for that to end, no longer could I survive stretched between. They were two forces both equal and both repellent of the other, I had been walking a fine line between them and now it was over. It was my fault. My fault that tonight would lead to the collapse of one, and would be caused by the other. I stood on the edge of the abyss that I had been walking towards for weeks without being conscious of and now it was too late. I had gone too far. I was caught in between and there was no way out. Blackness stretched out ahead of me. I had attempted the impossible, challenged nature itself and lost.

Rain lashed down against me but I couldn't feel it. The adrenaline and fear burnt through my veins as I watched the creatures approach out of the darkness all around. Their teeth were bared. They called for blood and flesh, seeking to rip and tear at their enemies. Their eyes glared at me calculating, preparing. Eyes once so familiar now looked at me from the other world.


	2. Chapter 1

*****Weeks earlier*****

"This is insane." Growled my father as he stomped around the living room. "Why can't she go to the high school on the reservation like the other children do?"

"Because there isn't a place available for her. Funding is tight at the moment and the school can not afford to take on another student in that year. I'm sorry Billy but you just can't get her in there, she'll have to go to the one in Forks." Said Sue. She had tried everything to get me into the local high school but as I had grown up in Phoenix with my mum I hadn't started in the first year like the other students. The reservation could only have so many students in each year group, it had been a squeeze to have all the children get in that year, there simply wasn't a place for me in the year I needed, so unless I redid a year I wouldn't be able to attend the high school with by brother Jake.

"It's ridicules why should she drive all that way everyday?" my father carried on not seeming to understand that I just couldn't go there.

"Come on dad," said Jacob from the couch "Ryan and his sister Meg do it, I'm sure she can hitch a lift with them, it wouldn't be that much trouble."

Giving in my father showed Sue out. "Look dad," I said "I don't mind going to Fork's high school I'll be fine and I'll be able to meet new people and make new friends, friends I probably wouldn't have made if I had gone to the High School here."

"I know Bells," He said sighing and ruffling my hair, "But you're a Quilet you have every right to go to that school and not be forced to attend another."

So with that I was off the next day to Forks with Ryan and Meg to Forks High School. It was a shame really I was looking forward to being with the boys and my brother at the reservation's High School. By the Boys I mean Jacob and he's mates they are round at my house so often that they feel like family too. When ever I used to visit my dad they would always treat me like I was a long lost sister, so I kind of started looking upon them as brothers to. It's strange how a like they all are considering the age gap. Seth's like 13 but is almost the same height as Sam, who's in his twenties, and boy can those lads eat, I am never cooking lunch for them again and even then I had Emily helping me. Get those boys together and you'll need two supermarkets worth of food to satisfy there hunger. So stepping into the high school the next day and knowing that Jacob and the lads were far away and that I only knew two people here who weren't in my year was very very scary.

There was no one really special in any of my classes I recognised a few people here and there, and chatted to a few girls but there wasn't really anyone I connected with. I was nearly at my last lesson, Biology, and was feeling a little depressed over the way the day had gone. I knew that my father wouldn't be satisfied unless I went home happy. I didn't want to kick up a fuss about not being let into the local High School because it wasn't that bigger deal but if I couldn't find anyone here that I wanted to hang around with I would probably take the option of staying back a year just so that I could be with Jake and the guys, they always made me feel welcome.

I got my note signed by the Biology teacher and went to sit in the seat he had indicated. Sat in the seat next to mine was a God. Everything about him shone, I couldn't tear my eyes from him either. It felt like he had become my world, everything about him called me in. I wanted to know him, wanted to spend time with him, wanted to kiss his… I pulled myself out of my haze what the hell was I thinking? Glowing red I put my head down and went to my seat refusing to answer the call to look at the boy next to me. However my resolution was fruitless, a long finger nudged my chin up moving my eyes in to his.

"I'm sorry." He whispered yet his words filled me with such warmth. "But I let your beautiful face stay hidden." I felt like an idiot just staring but his beauty was enchanting. He was studying my face almost as readily as I was his. It was only when the teacher called the class to attention that we both snapped out of our little dream world.

I couldn't listen to the lesson at all; my mind just kept floating back to the man next to me. It had only been about 5 minuets in to the lesson when he slid over a sheet of paper. I unfolded it and read:

_My name is Edward and I guess you are the new student everyone has been talking about, Bella isn't it? I would really appreciate if you could join me after class and we could go and grab something to eat? _

My heart was leaping for joy, I just couldn't believe my luck, he wanted to see me! I quickly wrote back.

_Yes I'd like that as well._

My hand hovered over the note as I debated whether or not to add a kiss. I usually would if it was to one of my friends but somehow it felt like it could have a different meaning. I didn't put a kiss on the end. Edward (I now knew his name) smiled at me as he finished reading the note. I couldn't wait for the lesson to finish.

**Please tell me if there are any parts of the story that you think needs more detail.**

**I never seem to be able to tell want needs lengthening to get the best affect.**

**Any tips or hits are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 2

I could hardly wait for the lesson to end. I had gone the whole day without really making any friends and now the cutest guy I had ever laid eyes on had just asked me to join him for a bite to eat after school. **(A/N honestly I was reading back over the chapter before I published it and I've only just spotted this joke, which for me, makes it more funny)** I could hardly believe my luck. In fact I couldn't believe my luck so when the lesson ended I held back slightly taking time over packing my bag to give Edward a chance to escape if he had changed his mind, But he caught my eye and asked if we were still on. I nodded stunned again by my luck.

I couldn't think of a single thing to say as we made our way down the crowded corridors. I was just going to ask where we were going to eat at an attempt at conversation when a voice called me.

"Bella, hey wait up." It was Meg. I had completely forgotten that she would be driving me home at the end of the day. As Meg reached us I turned to Edward to apologise and hopefully rearrange. The thought of never having another chance to hang out with him hurt but luck appeared to be on my side today and Meg spoke before I had the chance.

"I'm really sorry Bella, but an essay I wrote over the weekend has just vanished out of my bag. I don't know where it's gone at all. I've already rung mum and she swears it's not in my room. I must have left it somewhere but I can't think where, its due for tomorrow so I'm going to have to stay behind and finish it in the library. I'll be able to get it done quicker there. The trouble is Ryan has already left for his mate's house for the night, so I can't drive you back for another couple of hours. I'm really sorry you're welcome to hang out in the library with me if you like."

My heart was doing somersaults; someone was defiantly on my side today! I wanted to jump up and down at the perfect timing of Meg's clumsiness, but I managed to control myself and speak calmly. I told her it was ok and that I would just hang around Forks until she was ready to go. I made up some lame story about using the time to look around a new town turning down her offer of hanging out in the library. I shot a glance at Edward who was hanging near enough to listen in but not near enough for Meg to notice I was with him.

Smiling and apologising profusely, Meg left for the library. After watching her leave I turned to Edward biting my lip. He raised his eyebrow.

"Why would you agree to see me after school if you had a lift waiting for you, which was your only means of getting home?"

I smiled sheepishly, "Honestly? I had completely forgotten about her." He laughed and we carried on down the hall.

We went to the local dinar. We just had some drinks but it was amazing. Something about Edward made me trust him completely, I told him all about myself even though I'm usually a quiet person. I felt awful for more than likely boring him with explanations of how my father and mother broke up and how I went with my mother whilst Jacob stayed with dad. He seemed to frown slightly when I explained that Billy was my father so I steered clear of my life in La Push and concentrated on Phoenix. I told him of my useless dance lessons and how I would always embarrass myself on sports days. For some reason I wanted him to know about my boring life as much as I wanted to know about him.

"So." I said after a highly funny tale of one of my mother's 'cooking experiments' which ended with my pet hamster dying of food poisoning. "You know all about my sad life what about yours? How long have you lived in Forks for?"

Edward paused before answering; he played with his coke glass absently like he was mulling something over. "Not long really we moved here about two years ago. Esme, my mum, has always wanted to live in a small town. We lived up in Alaska for a while, we have relatives up there." There was something odd about the way he was talking; I couldn't quite place what it was. "My father works at the hospital here in Forks. Then there are my brothers and sisters, you'll see them around school. Emmet is the eldest 19, then Rosalie and Jasper they're twins also 19 but younger than Emmet, then me and Alice are the same age 17 but she is slightly older." I must have looked confused because Edward laughed and explained that they were adopted, that's why they are all so close in age.

"So did you know your birth parents at all?" I didn't want to be nosy if he didn't want to tell me but I was curious.

"Yeah they died in a… accident when I was… seven." It could have just been that he still upset over his parents' death but it sounded almost like he was unsure. "But Carlisle and Esme are great; they are only in their late twenties so they can be like friends at times." I hadn't really noticed how tense Edward had become we got on to music and books where he relaxed. It amazed me how much we had in common when it came to our favourite books and songs. Yet now and then there was something we both disagreed on so passionately that we ended up having miniature arguments both of us defending our views on the matter quite forcefully. Time disappeared so fast and before I knew it Meg was ringing me to let me know that she was ready to leave.

Telling her I would meet her in the school parking lot in ten minutes I hung up and sighed.

"Meg's ready to go home." I told Edward.

"Shame," He replied seeming genuinely sad, "I was enjoying myself."

"Me too." I said softly, it was one of those moments that you see in films or read about in books where it's the perfect time for the too people who were strangers not long ago to lean towards each other and kiss, before walking off into the sunset…

But the sun was high in the sky covered by clouds, I turned and leant for my bag and followed Edward to his car so he could drive me back to school.

Meg was chatting about her day as she drove us back to La Push, I think she was complaining about losing her essay But I was locked in my own little world thinking about me and Edward. Replaying our last moment in the dinar.

No sunset ending for us.

Well not yet, after all hadn't I just agreed to meet up with him in Settle this weekend?

**I've tried something a little new in this chapter.**

**My English teacher suggested I try to not write exactly what people say just suggest at it, he thinks it'll make things sound more realistic.**

**I would love to know what you think of this style. **

**Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 3

"Hey Bella how was your day?" My dad greeted me at the door after I returned home.

"It was great." We moved into the Kitchen where Jake and Seth sat munching away on gigantic sandwiches.

"Oh come on Bells," Jake said swallowing his last bite, "You don't think any of us are going to be satisfied with 'it was great' who did you meet?"

Seth then joined in "What were your teachers like?"

"Did you make any friends?"

"Did the pale faces give you a hard time?"

"Come on sis give us some details." I throw my bag at him and went to get a glass of water, turning back from the sink I saw by their faces that they weren't going to be put off.

"Ok ok." I cried holding my hands up in surrender. "Everyone was really nice, the teachers were boring but then they are teachers so they're meant to be and no one was really interested that I'm a Quileute."

Going to retrieve my bag from under Jake's big feet I wondered why I hadn't mentioned Edward but before I could ponder much Jake pinned my bag down. "But why are you late back I thought _your_ school finished ages ago?"

I glared up at him, "Meg had to finish an essay that was due in tomorrow she couldn't leave until it was finished."

"Oh so whilst you were waiting you went out drinking and partying I guess." Teased Seth "So that's why you came stumbling in late."

"I come on Seth." Laughed my dad, "If Bella stumbling means she's drunk she would never be sober."

I snatched my bag and left, not before sticking my tongue out at them and saying that I had just taken a look around Forks. They snickered as I left but I was to busy thinking things over to listen to their replies. Why had I felt it necessary to lie? They had asked about friends and I had made a friend who I then went and had drink with. So why lie? Puzzled and slightly annoyed with myself I got out my old Romeo and Juliet book out and began to re-read it for school.

I stood outside Settle market waiting. I had caught the bus into town early and was now waiting for Edward. This sounds fine accept for the fact that I was nearly an hour early. This morning when I got up dad and Jake were still fast asleep. I started to ponder on what I was going to tell them when they got up, but I panicked I couldn't think of anything that sounded like I wasn't lying. In the end I left extra early before they got up and just left a note saying I had gone into town and wasn't sure when I'd be back. I didn't feel as bad about that as it was partly the truth and also I hadn't had to say it to their faces. However it now left me stood on the pavement in a city that had yet to wake up over an hour early to meet the hottest guy in school. God I must have looked so sad.

I wandered into the market looking at all the different stalls, they weren't ready yet but some of the stall holders had began to lay out the wears. I had passed right through the market now and I had only passed twenty minutes. I shouted at myself in my head. Why had I arrived so early? I didn't want to waste the little money I had in my purse by going and getting a drink or a bite to eat, not if I was going to spend the day with Edward. I would look such a fool if I had to rely on him to buy me everything. I hated girls like that, who fawned of their boyfriends to get things bought for them.

Did I really just think boyfriend? No I didn't mean me and Edward I just meant other girls in general. Didn't I?

"Bella!" I turned to find Edward stood just a little way off, grinning. He came over and I blushed, great now he knew how sad I was turning up to a date so early. "Didn't realise you would be here so early. I mean I know I am but I just wanted to… I mean I got up early and I just thought… I might well…" I hadn't even thought that he might be embarrassed too.


	5. Chapter 4

I felt so nervous going home. I had had a wonderful day with Edward but I couldn't tell anyone and I hated it. I wanted everyone to know that he was my boyfriend, I wanted to be able to invite him around to tea and cook for him. For him to get along with Jake and the boys, for them to lark about in the living room over a game. But I could never see it happening. My father and Jacob have called the Cullen family over and over, one thing I'm worried about is when I hurt myself, no way will dad let me go to the hospital, not with Dr Cullen working there. But then Edward was just as bad, as soon as I mentioned La Push or my family he grew cold and quite, not commenting about anything I said.

When I got back my dad was out and Jake was in the garage tinkering around again, I couldn't settle in my room, I felt like Jake was going to barge into my room and start questioning me. So I escaped into the bathroom and took a nice long soak in the bath thinking back over my day with Edward. I replayed over and over in my mind the moment that he kissed my cheek. I pondered over what school would be like on Monday, would he expect us to go around hand in hand like some of the other teenage couple? Or was he just going to ignore me now? I felt so cold at the this, the thought that he might want nothing more to do with me, yet I wasn't keen on the first option either. Although we lived in a separate town word would surly get back to my father.

I must have been lain in the water for ages because it was pitch black out when I finally left the bathroom and my father was back and by the sounds of it Jacob had come in from the garage, I slipped into my room and got changed for bed. When I checked my phone I found three text messages waiting for me, all of course, from Edward.

_Thank you for joining me today, I wouldn't have enjoyed the show as much as I did without your presence._

_We'll be finishing early on Wednesday, if you would like we could go out after school somewhere?_

_Your silence has me worried; do I not even get a goodnight reply?_

The messages warned me more than the bath did and I couldn't help but grin. I text him back straightaway.

**Sorry I was having a bath so I have only just got your messages. I really enjoyed the whole day as well. The show was like nothing I have seen before, thank you. It would be wonderful to go with you somewhere on Wednesday.**

I was going to head down stairs but a text came through straight away.

_I'm so relieved you replied I thought perhaps I had upset you today on the roundabout?_

This made me a little startled how could Edward ever doubt that a girl wouldn't like him kissing her?

**You did nothing to upset me I would have told you if you did. I take only fond memories of our day together.**

_That's good to know. What do you want to do on Wednesday?_

**I really don't mind, I haven't really seen a lot of Settle or around the area so I don't really know what to suggest.**

_There is a small shop I like just outside Settle its and old fashioned bookshop its quite small but there is a great selection and has a little coffee shop. We can resume our debate over the classics._

**A bookshop sounds lovely, but you know I'll win any debate over the classics. **

_Only if I let you, how are you spending your evening anyway?_

**Probably going to head down stairs and sit with my family. I need to make tea soon or else the poor things would starve.**

_Can't they even feed themselves? Surely you must hate being used like a slave?_

I felt so insulted by this last message, it felt like he was calling my family and it hurt me.

**I'm no slave! I only cook to stop them from raiding the fridge of food.**

_I meant no offence to you Bella._

**Then who did you mean the offence to Edward? My family? My friends?**

I snapped my phone shut and stomped off downstairs. Dad and Jacob must have sensed my bad mood because neither of them said anything to me all evening. I retired to my room early trying to forget about Edward's text, he had called my phone twice and sent a few messages but I didn't even bother reading them. Why did I love someone my family hated, and why did he hate my family so much?


	6. Chapter 5

I held my head high when I arrived at school on Monday. I liked Edward, a lot, but I could sense such a strong undercurrent of hate when it came to my family. It wasn't just him though, many of the people on the reservation were the same. Whenever the Cullens were mentioned they would give each other pointed looks that I had no idea about. I was getting frustrated at all the taboo words and subject topics with both my family and Edward, and Edward's text just upset me further. I had seen his car as soon as Meg had pulled into park. He was lent against it looking a little agitated. I hoped, stupidly that he was uncomfortable due to the fact I hadn't returned any of his 11 calls or 15 texts since our little argument. I checked I had everything in my back pack before I jumped out after Meg. I saw Edward straighten at the sight of us. But I didn't hesitate I just kept my head up and walked straight into school beside Meg. Unfortunately I couldn't use her as my cover forever, she had different friends to me and we parted ways. I stood there by the doors not really knowing what to do but then I saw Edward though the door's window, he was coming towards the school. I couldn't face him yet, I know I was just running away but I didn't care I ducked into the nearest corridor and set off quickly down it. I had no idea where I was going; lessons didn't start for another 20 minutes. I kept wondering going till I heard Edward call out. He was right behind me.

"Bella! Bella please wait up." I ran the last 10 feet to the dining hall. Just as I had hoped it was crowed. I twisted in between tables and groups of friends making my way to the door opposite. I still hadn't quite memorised the layout of the school yet but luck appeared on my side as the door lead onto another corridor, with a sign on the wall pointing to the library. Perfect. The crowds in the dining hall had given me a few seconds head start and I arrived in the library without Edward having been able to follow me. I found a clear table and settled down; I breathed deeply resting my head in my hands.

Why I had I just run from him? Seriously, how old was I? It was just one stupid text; I had probably just read it with the wrong frame of mind, it happens all the time. Conveying emotion over text message can be hard, he could have meant it as a joke.

Somehow it had just hit a nerve. I had never wanted to have a secrete boyfriend, I was normal so open with my family but somehow I had to keep this quiet.

I must have been there for 2 minutes maximum when the opposite chair on my table was pulled out. Edward sat down and my eyes met his once again. Even though the upset shone in his eyes he was still beautiful. I ducked my head once more and pulled out the little amount of school work I had collected in my first school week. I couldn't be so rude as to move to another table and I had an awful feeling that if I tried he would follow me, so I just tried desperately to not look at him. But then he started whispering.

"Bella please I need to talk to you, I know your upset and I'm..."

"Silence please!"The librarian called out, glaring specifically at us. Edward just leaned closer to me across the table but I just kept writing. When I didn't respond he began again.

"I never meant to hurt your feelings Bella I swear. I didn't think..."

"Please the library is for quiet personal study!" Spoke up the librarian again. Edward just paused before continuing.

"Please listen Bella I only want to apologise, I..." He trailed off as the librarian stalked towards our table.

"Mr Cullen this library is for silent study, if you can't be silent and are not working please leave."

"I'm working, I'm working." He whispered loudly glaring at him so forcefully he nearly stumbled away from the table. Edward pulled out work and a pen practically waving them in the air at the librarian, I smile escaped me for a moment before I turned it into a glare. "Why couldn't he leave me alone? It was clear I didn't want his company so why was he determined to upset me more? Edward was scribbling away so I returned once more to my work. A few moments later Edward pushed a sheet of paper across to me. I stared at it, my pen paused under a question. I started at the perfect flowing handwriting. I was about to bring it closer to read when I remembered Jake and my father. I had gone against everything they had taught me for Edward. I didn't want to forgive him so easily. The guilt I had for my family took over me for a few moments and I picked up Edward's note. I could feel his hopeful eyes on me but I refused to meet them again. I then ripped the note twice and pushed the remains back across the table, just as the bell went for class. I gathered my things and left him.

I had no concentration on my lessons that morning my mind was focused on Edward. I hadn't seen him since the library and he hadn't been in English either. When it came time for Biology I was actually starting to become scared. I didn't know if I wanted Edward to be there or not. I arrived after Lunch and walked slowly inside. Most of the class was there but not Edward. I couldn't decide what I was feeling over that, and was pondering how I was going to survive the full hour if he did show up, when I sat down. It was so small I hadn't seen it at first. A tiny little crystal swan sat on the desk a miniature version of the huge on Edward had been trying to but for me at the market. My swan was sat on a slip of paper with the word _sorry_ written on.

I don't know when he got it or how he'd had the time to get it but that little swan sat sparkling in the sunlight brought back the trip to the market the theatre trip he'd shared with me. I remembered laughing with him and feeling so ecstatic being by his side. I remembered his excitement over the different market stalls. I remembered us riding the carousel and him leaning across to give me that sweet kiss...

Happiness flowed through me making me smile uncontrollable. I looked up to see Edward stood in the doorway to the classroom watching me. It wasn't that he had bought me the crystal swan it was the memories that had made me forgive him and realise that whatever there was between us it wasn't worth throwing it away over some silly remark.

**Wow I can't believe it's been two years since I updated this. But here we are with another short chapter. This is just more of a filler chapter the next one will be having a little more going on than just a little spat.**

**I know it's been a long time but all reviews are very much appreciated.**

**Mystery Girl 01**


End file.
